Caged Family
by sathreal
Summary: Sequeal to Caged Love, Is Yuui Cursed? Who is that woman Watanuki is seeing without Doumekis knowing? With many new problems comming into light..it seems this Family can never truly be free.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the sequeal...Review?**

Things had been rather quiet since the downfall of Reed. Children were growing up, the new couples were just beginning to get serious…and most of all, two new additions to the Suwa household were running him around like a chicken with its head cut off (not that the blondes hadn't been doing that perfectly well on their own the entire time they had been dating him).

_'If that guy asks me one more question, I swear I'm gonna-,' _ The raven didn't even have time to finish his own thought before the twins' father, Hideki, was glaring at him with disapproval once again, shaking his head. The man kind of looked down on the fact that both of his sons were dating the same guy…but there was nothing he could really do about it. After all, the raven had them wrapped around his little finger; the only thing that he and his wife could do was make the black haired male's life miserable until he decided to give up on them.

"What are ya lookin' at?" Kurogane snapped, earning a playful swat on the head from one of the blondes. He turned to see that Fai was there, winking down at him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Now, now. We're all getting along, aren't we?" The blonde asked as his twin brother plopped down beside the raven, looking rather exhausted. Before the black haired male could stop him, Fai placed his hand on his stomach and kissed his child's father on the cheek.

"We can't bring babies into fighting, Kuro-bun! Wasn't that what we all worked for?" Fai slid into his position beside the raven, ignoring the shocked looks on his parents' faces. They were staring at their son in absolute horror…almost looking afraid to inquire into the situation.

Luckily, the one to ask was their mother…the one who was considerably (?) more rational than their father. "Fai, sweetheart…are you telling us that you're _pregnant_?" She asked a small tone of fear in her voice. As soon as the blonde heard the words, his hand clamped over his mouth in surprise, and he met their shocked gazes for the first time since he had entered the room.

There was a beat of silence…then Hideki jumped to his feet and crossed the room in mere seconds. His hand was suddenly around Kurogane's throat, eyes filled with fury. "Do you have any idea what you did? You had better freaking marry him, you bastard!" He drew his hand back as though he were going to punch the raven…until a small voice from somewhere out of the way piped up as well.

"Dad…I'm pregnant, too…," Yuui said quietly, blushing as he looked down at his feet. In shock, the hand clutching Kurogane's collar loosened, ending in the brunette male just staring at Yuui…and then moving back to Fai. There was only one thing that could be said at the moment…and unfortunately, it wasn't the most pleasant thing to say.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Things were not pleasant in the Suwa household after that. Hideki basically locked his sons up and didn't allow their partner to see them, which did not help with their moodiness and morning sickness. Chi tried to plead with him to see reason (they did need Kurogane after all)…but it was to no avail. Hideki was absolutely convinced that the raven was the worst thing that had ever happened to his kids, and he wasn't going to let him defile them any longer when he was 'just going to throw the both of [them] onto the street.'

A few days later, Watanuki and Doumeki were walking along the street since they both had appointments with their boss and the boy with glasses just wanted to see how his friends were doing more than anything else. What they found when they entered was not a house of happiness and eagerness, as Yukito and Toya's place was…but a place that was strained ,filled with the conflicting emotions of two very angry males.

Watanuki, thankfully, was allowed to see the blondes. He quietly went back to where they were, and got the entire story out of them – they were basically being held captive in their room while Kurogane was doing his best to keep the peace by not taking their father out and claiming them both once more…however, anyone could see that the poor guy was at his breaking point.

"Hideki-san?" Watanuki asked quietly, coming into the living room after talking with the miserable blondes, "I don't think that locking those two in a cage while they're pregnant is the best idea you've ever had." He said quietly, finding that the ever-present (and annoying) Doumeki was standing behind him, looking on with interested eyes. The brunette in front of him simply shook his head, looking very worn out and tired himself…not to mention worried.

With a scowl the twins' father shook his head, sighing. "I can't let them out of my sight, Watanuki. They're not even freaking married to that bastard…I don't even know if they're engaged to him, for goodness' sake! And now they're pregnant?! This mafia moron could drop them at any moment, and they would be alone and pregnant on the streets!" It seemed as though he had no problems voicing his fears so loudly…but that was probably because Kurogane had chosen this moment to come and welcome Watanuki and Doumeki. The raven scowled at the man, instantly bowing up on him.

"Look, you piece of-,"

"Kurogane! That's not going to help anything!" Watanuki jumped to his feet and growled at Doumeki, pointing out the door. "You. Idiot. Go keep Kurogane occupied." Doumeki fixed him with a look that said 'you're going to pay for this later', but otherwise didn't say another word and did exactly what his mate asked, leaving Watanuki and Hideki alone for a moment.

No one was exactly sure how Watanuki did it, but Hideki agreed to allow his kids to be with him. The overprotective father ordered that he bring them to Kurogane in the living room, further annoying the raven. All the black haired male wanted to do was just see his blondes again, and know that they were okay. "JUST BRING THEM THE HELL OUT, YOU CRAZY BASTARD! They are MY blondes, understand? They've got MY freaking kids in them! So BACK THE HELL OFF."

Hideki tried to act like this hadn't scared him…but he did walk a little faster when he went to go get his kids. As soon as he opened the door and they took in the look of defeat on their father's face, the blondes happily jumped up and rushed right past them, ignoring his cries to wait. "Kuro-bun!" Fai cried, sitting on one leg. Yuui gently ascended onto the other, and both hugged him on various parts of his torso, never wanted to be separated from him for any length of time ever again.

"We missed you very much, Kurogane," Yuui whimpered, burying his head into the raven's left shoulder as Fai simply rested his on the right. The black haired male wrapped his arms around them both, gently squeezing them as he glared at their father.

"I won't let either of you go again. I swear, I will break down that door – no matter who is guarding it – if anyone dares to try and trap you again."

Later that night, Chi was reading quietly in her room. Hideki was downstairs with Watanuki; the two had become fast friends, and now were planning various outings together. It was quite the cute thing to see…though on Chi's part, she was simply glad that her husband had managed to make friends here. There came a quiet knock at the door and she put down her book, knowing instantly who it was.

"Come in, Fai,"

The blonde entered slowly, his furisode trailing lightly on the floor behind him. His mother couldn't help but think that he looked extremely nice…neither he nor Yuui had ever looked so beautiful when they were children! Maybe staying with Kurogane was not an entirely bad thing…not that she would ever admit those thoughts to her husband. She smiled and patted the bed beside her, knowing that for him to come to her meant that she was forgiven for not allowing them to leave the room.

"Mother…I'm worried about Yuui," The blonde snuggled next to his mother, but not looking at her. "He's got this weird tattoo on his back…it keeps getting bigger…," His hand went to his belly almost unconsciously as he sighed, shaking his head. "He won't tell me anything…and it scares me." Instantly, his mother's arms were around him, gently patting his head. His words did concern her…but she wasn't going to say anything about it just yet.

For now, she would quietly observe, always watching to make sure that her boys were happy and safe. "We'll watch over him for now. You just concentrate on your little one, Fai; we'll all be carefully watching Yuui. He'll be just fine. I promise." She told him, ruffling his hair. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be? I think that Kurogane-chan was planning a rather nice night for the two of you," The blonde's face turned scarlet, but he stayed where he was for the moment, his eyes turning down to the sheets.

"I'll go in a minute. I haven't seen you in such a long time…not since we were taken…," The blonde trailed off, getting lost in his memories. Chi simply smiled, nodding in understanding. He was only this way when she was around: devoid of his usual hyperness. She felt that she was very special to be the one that he shared his deepest darkest fears with. Sometimes, mothers didn't even get that with their children – it made her feel as though she had been a good one.

"Kazahaya!" The yell of the brunette's name shattered the silence of the house. In an instant, the green eyed male was beside his husband, eyes wide and fearful. Rikuo had been tending to the twins for the last few minutes while he made them all lunch…he was kind of afraid that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"What is it?" Kazahaya surveyed their bedroom, where Rikuo was watching the two sleep on their bed. He put a finger to his lips, and motioned the mother of his children over to where he was. Slowly, the brunette crept to the bed, and looked down…tears filling his eyes at the sight of the two holding hands and looking impossibly adorable.

Rikuo didn't speak. He got to his feet, and stepped behind the now crying brunette, his arms encircling the other's shoulders. "They're already so close," Kazahaya hiccupped, snuggling back into his husband's hold. "I didn't think that they would get along so well,"

"They won't." He instantly shattered the mood, earning a glare from Kazahaya. "They're brothers after all. They're gonna fight and wrestle and fight some more…but they'll always be there for each other. That's the special thing about twins; they're closer than any other kind of sibling. I would be surprised if it was different for these two." Kazahaya smiled in spite of himself; he lightly punched Rikuo in the shoulder, trying his best to get ahold of himself.

"Sounds like you know everything on the subject. Are you a twin, Rikuo?" Kazahaya snorted, releasing himself from the raven's arms. There was a slight scoff, and then words that brought a little smile to his face.

"I've learned from watching a set of rather unforgettable blondes,"

Kazahaya's eyes widened and he turned to face the raven, who was staring back at him with a thoughtful look in his eyes. His eyes went soft as well as his smile, the feigned toughness completely demolished. "It would be wonderful if they were so close…," The brunette trailed off, a small, happy-filled smile appearing on his face. "But whatever they are like, I'll love them. It took forever to get the dang things out of me, anyway…might as well enjoy my time with 'em…right?"

Rikuo rolled his eyes, closing the distance between them and ruffling his brunette's hair. "You'd love them if they were maniacal fiends." He snorted, earning a blush from his husband. Kazahaya had to fight the urge to stick his tongue out at Rikuo and turn on his heel, not liking the other way the male was using sarcasm. He turned on his heel to leave…but was stopped by the combination of his love's hand on his shoulder and lips on his ear.

"They're too beautiful for either of us not to love…just like their mother."

At this point, Kazahaya really did leave the room; he squealed, clapped his hands over his mouth, and quickly walked out, leaving a grinning Rikuo in his wake. It wasn't until he had rounded the corner of the hall and was sure that he was alone that he stopped a hand going up to his ear. He felt the warmth of them from his blushing and Rikuo's kiss, and sighed, closing his eyes in content.

"They're like you, too, Rikuo," Kazahaya whispered, "They have the ability to completely capture my heart…just like their father."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the late update. Sprained my wrist and was unable to physically type or write..or really do much of anything…I mean the wrist I sprained was after all my right hand..and I am right handed…kinda sucked…but here is the update. I spent all night typing it up to make sure it would be able for you to read when my internet got turned back on…Yes I have been having so..many issues! I know my co-writer will update the next story faster!_

Touya and Yukitto looked on in pride as they watched their only son put together the last piece of the puzzle. "Wow..only 5 minutes . That is a new record." Touya commented dryly.

"It does seem like our little man is quite a prodigy! " Yukitto praised proudly as their blue haired toddler beamed up at them.

" Yea..maybe…too smart…" Touya said skeptically. He still didn't understand how their two year old got to be so smart. He certainly didn't get it from him. He sighed and looked over at Yukitto who was cuddling a now giggling Eriol. Call it a premonition..but Touya could tell that despite his innocent ways..That Eriol was destined for great things.

* * *

Doumeki frowned when he looked at the clock. Kimihiro should have been home two hours ago. It never took this long for him to get groceries . What could have distracted him?

….

* * *

Not far off in a park a flustered Watanuki handed a mysterious lady a cup of coffee.

* * *

…

Hideki sat in a overstuffed chair as he watched His twins boyfriend work. He was greatly impressed by how he managed to keep all his staff in line and even handled the" problem ones"..as non violently as possible. Still he was not convinced that he was right for his sons. His boys were too special to be given to just anyone, even if they were having this man's kids.

When the last man had left Hideki put his serious face on. " Let's talk about your future plans Mr. Suwa." He stated steadily his country accent creeping in.

"I already told you..I love your sons and I assure you that after the kids are born I Plan to marry them. Either way I assure you that I will protect and take care of your sons and your grandkids." Kurogane assured.

"I can't be too sure about that..My Wife and I are concerned about Yuui..We don't think he is being properly taken care of." Hideki informed him coolly. Kuroganes' eyes widened before shifting away from him at that remark.

He had noticed as well that Yuui had been acting more distance..a look of fatigue and one would almost..say pain on his all too pale face. However he had yet to complain..and he was not going to pressure him about it..YET.

"I understand your concern..I do.. but.." he started only to be interrupted by the father. "No buts if Yuui doesn't get better, I will take him back." Hideki warned firmly.

* * *

…..

Yuui collapsed on the satin sheets and let out a groan. He had just been cornered by both his mother and his twin. How could they be so intrusive? There were so many more important things to be worrying about. He snorted as he turned around and laid his hands lazily on his stomach. It wasn't like he was dying..

"I am not..anything special…Not like Fai…anyway." Yuui whispered.

…..

* * *

Fai leaned against the tree as Chi leaned down to examine a patch of flowers. "..Yuui..." Chi said simply with a sad look on her face. "I fear…that Brother will not let us help him willingly." Fai admitted and crossed his arms. "I always knew that Yuui was stubborn..but I didn't think he would be so careless when it comes to his health." He murmured.

"Did you at least figure out what it may be?" Chi asked hopefully as she plucked a flower.

"I don't know but I think that Tattoo maybe the clue." Fai speculated.

* * *

…..

Kamui groaned as he listened to Subaru complain about his boyfriend issues.

"I just worry sometimes..that while he is loving..he may possibly be..slightly.." Subaru trailed off nervously.

"Psychotic?" Kamui offered sarcastically .

"He may experiment on animals sometimes..but he isn't crazy..not fully anyway." Subaru protested loyal to a fault.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Kamui shrugged not really caring one way or the other. He already knew that as strange as the guy was he would never really do anything to hurt his brother. Still…. "You know what..I will have Fuuma talk to him about maybe finding a different hobby.." He offered causing Subaru to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks..I just know he would listen to Fuuma..."Subaru said surely.

…..

* * *

Watanuki hummed happily as he walked in the mansion only to halt when he saw a pair of eyes glaring at him. "What?" He asked nervously.

"Where are the groceries?" Doumeki asked eye raised.

"oh…" Watanuki gasped when he realized he forgot to get them. "I am sorry.. I ran into this lady and I got distracted." He apologized only to turn red when he realized that it sounded like he maybe cheating on him. "It was a older lady..old enough to be my mom..No attraction what so ever.. I only love you..you know and I" He rambled only to be cut off by the feel of lips on his. He slowly calmed down and leaned into the kiss. Sensing he was melting Doumeki wrapped his arms around the smaller one and pulled him closer. Finally when they couldn't take anymore they parted leaving a breathless Watanuki alone.

"Hey..it's ok..we can get them tomorrow." Doumeki said simply.

"but…dinner?" He protested.

"Eh…I am sure that Kurogane won't know the difference between deliver and homemade." Doumeki said carelessly already picking up the phone to order.

"Shizuka..Thats my job!" Watanuki protested not wanting to get in trouble.

"Hello Greek Palace?" Doumeki asked into the phone ignoring his boyfriend.

* * *

….

Everyone sat quietly at the dinner table as they waited for the head of the Family to arrive with his trophy was costume in the Mafia for them to wait for the Boss

Finally a belated 8 minutes later Kurogane arrived with an aloof expression on his face and a blonde on each side; dressed in identical elegant red furisodes with the dragon that was the mark of the Suwa. Everyone stood in acknowledgement. When He gave the nod they all sat back down. It was soon after Kimihiro and his helpers laid down everyone's plate before he too joined them. After a few minutes of chewing, Kimihiro let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like he was going to get away with it…that is till Fai and Yuui looked at each other and grinned.

"Say..Kimi-Cat…how did you know we loved the Greek palace?" Fai asked airily.

_Review? it makes updates go faster _


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Watanuki was sitting in the park again, sighing as he looked longingly at the ground. Trees everywhere had dropped their leaves in preparation for the coming winter, sending the world into a lovely spiral of red, orange, brown, and yellow. Normally, the glasses-clad male would enjoy this…but today was an exception. Today, when he had told Doumeki that he was going to see the lady again, the male had told him outright that he wasn't to go. Feeling as though the taller male was trying to be his boss, Watanuki had refused. Of course, this had turned into a knock-down drag out fight…and had ended with the blue eyed male running out of the house. What pissed Watanuki off the most was that as he had screamed 'I hate you,' stupid Doumeki had just sat there. It was like he didn't care...or even worse, wanted Watanuki to say that.

'Does he even love me at all?' The male wondered, sighing. He stared at the ground as though the answer lay somewhere in the concrete, almost not realizing that a quiet female voice was calling out to him.

"Watanuki-kun?" The familiar voice snapped the sad boy's head up. He turned to see that the same dirty blonde woman Doumeki had been so suspicious of was now standing in the entrance of the park, looking at him in a very worried, motherly way. He forced himself to stand and smile, waving her over.

"It's nice to see you again!" The male called, earning a smile from his new friend. She made her way over to where he sat, the worried look never quite leaving her eyes.

"You look sad today, Watanuki-kun. What is the matter?" The male's eyes widened as the woman sat down, wondering how in the world she could know that he was sad. He was doing his best to appear happy…but now, it seemed as though he had found yet another person who could see through him as though he were transparent.

"I'm fine."

The woman frowned, shaking her head. "You shouldn't try to bear burdens on your own, Watanuki-kun. It's bad for your health." She chided, taking his hands in hers. "Won't you tell me what the matter is?"

Her eyes were compelling him to tell her everything. Before Watanuki knew it, he was spilling everything – how he was fighting with Doumeki, how the stupid idiot just wouldn't trust him, the hurt he felt when he thought about that…and his worry that the other male wouldn't be with him anymore. The glasses-clad male was surprised that she said nothing about his being gay or the fact that he was good friends with a mafia boss. She just sat there, listening and taking everything in, silent as a stone.

If stones could plot, anyway.

* * *

"Seishirou…what are you doing?"

The black haired male looked over to his brunette brother, smiling in a way that could only be called insane. "I've decided to see if these squirrels have any sort of magical adaptation in their brains. Would you like to assist-,"

"NO." Fuuma cut him off, shaking his head as fast as he could. "Dammit, Seishirou! I thought I told you to quit that crap!" He took the scalpel out of his brother's hand, wincing as the cold metal cut his skin.

"Fuuma, you always ruin my fun."

"THIS IS FUN?!" The male roared, getting in his brother's face. "Do you really think that Subaru enjoys being with a freak like you, Seishirou? What do you think that he feels like every time he walks in on this? Hell…how do you live with yourself?!"

There was a beat of silence as the two brothers stared one another down, Fuuma breathing heavily and Seishirou looking as though he felt a little guilty. Fuuma thought that maybe he was finally getting through to the other male, that he would stop his insane behavior…around Subaru, anyway.

"Get out of my sight, Fuuma. If you can't handle my attitude, then there's the door. Don't hit yourself in the ass on the way out."

'Him, listen to me? I don't know how the hell you came up with that one, Kamui…but you couldn't have been more wrong.' Fuuma sighed, nodding as Seishirou turned back to his poor animal.

"Just don't scare him away, Seishirou. You're too happy right now to let that happen again…and I'm tired of you destroying yourself over it every time someone leaves."

His only reply was a knife thrown into the doorjamb, rather close to his head.

* * *

Kazahaya heard something very normal for three o'clock in the morning – the sound of twin crying. With a groan, the male lifted himself up. The babies wanted something…and trying to manage them both at the same time was HELL. He sighed as he got out of bed, muttering an apology in Rikuo's direction as he walked to the nursery.

When the brunette opened the door, yawning widely, he gasped to see a figure standing beside the crib with one of their babies in his arms. He was about to open his mouth to scream for his raven…but when the figure completely turned toward him, he saw that it was none other than Rikuo himself. "Rikuo…what in the world are you doing up so early?" Kazahaya asked in a raspy voice, rubbing his eyes. "You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack…I thought you were a burglar or something."

"Tch. Yeah. A burglar would totally hold our children tenderly and not kill them." Rikuo rolled his eyes, much to Kazahaya's annoyance. "I got up 'cause I thought you needed to rest. So get back in bed."

The brunette couldn't have uttered a snarky retort if he had wanted to. His cheeks heated up with the sweetness of what his husband was saying; wasn't the man in the relationship supposed to sleep while the mom worried over the babies or something? To be honest, Kazahya hadn't expected that Rikuo would be much help at all. He had thought that the best he would get was the stolen moments that the male would take with them when he thought that his husband wasn't looking…but it seemed as though the brunette had been wrong.

"Nah. I wanna stay up with you." Kazahaya walked over to pluck Ryo out of his crib. He smelled around the baby, deducing that it wasn't his diaper that needed a change. "I think that they're hungry. Does Ryuu smell weird?"

"No…,"

"Good." Kazahaya beamed, stepping past his husband so that he could walk out the door. "Then we can feed them together."

The two slowly walked into the kitchen, realizing that the babies were quieting down a little now that they were in their parents arms. "Do you remember how to feed them?" Kazahaya asked quietly, going to the cabinets and preparing two bottles and the box of formula. Rikuo flushed all of a sudden, looking down at Ryuu. The brunette smirked as he began to prepare bottles for the two, knowing that they were going to be in for a fun night. He finished the first with only one hand, tested its warmth, and set it on the counter. As he began to prepare the second, his eyes found those of his husband.

"Try it."

Rikuo picked it up gingerly, as if it were some sort of time bomb. He looked at the baby in his arms, smiling as the kid's bright eyes finally found the bottle. He looked at the bottle cluelessly, and then back to Kazahaya. "What do I do now?"

"Go find somewhere to sit, moron." Kazahaya sniffed, finishing with the other bottle and leading him over to the sofa in the adjoining living room. As they sat, Rikuo studied the way that his husband held Ryo. He mimicked the way that his husband was holding the baby, trying to figure out exactly how he was supposed to get Ryuu to open his mouth and suck on the teat.

Kazahaya looked over to see that Rikuo had hit another problem spot. He giggled a little, earning a glare from the other male. "Stroke his cheek like this," The brunette said softly, showing Rikuo by doing it to Ryo. The little boy's mouth opened instantly, and Kazahaya gently placed the teat inside of his son's mouth. "Your turn." He said, almost unable to tear his eyes away from the baby in his arms.

Rikuo took a deep breath, and did just as Kazahaya had done. To his shock, Ryuu opened his mouth as well. The raven was so dumbstruck that the boy closed his mouth before he could get the bottle in, earning another laugh out of Kazahaya. Rikuo just ignored him; when he did it the second time, he put the bottle in perfectly, smirking when he had finished. "See?" He asked his husband. "I'm actually pretty okay at this."

Kazahaya smiled dreamily, a look of utter happiness on his face. "You are," He whispered softly, his heart beginning to pound with the tender sweetness in the room. "You're the perfect father, Rikuo…I wouldn't trade you for any other."

* * *

Fai opened one of the ancient books that he had requested from his father's study at his and Yuui's old home, frowning as he read over the title. 'Marks.' It was a book that was supposed to be the lead authority on all kinds of magical marks – from tattoos to scars, everything in it was somehow related to magic. As Fai began to read down the table of contents, his eyes widened. Most of the things in this book had to do with scar wounds from curses…and nothing inside sounded safe.

Finally, the blonde found what he was looking for. He frowned as he poured himself into a deep dissection of magical tattoos. To his surprise, Yuui's tattoo was the first thing he saw when he flipped the page. He began to read the caption beside it. Exactly two sentences down, his face crumpled and he began to cry. As he forced himself to read further, his heart contracted in pain and he began to shake. Finally, Fai had to set the book aside and put his head in his hands, tears running down his face, trying to keep this as quiet as possible.

'Yuui…oh, Yuui…how could someone have done this to you?'

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

SOrry everyone for the delay. i have been crazy busy..but hey i just finished an amv and been working on my 3ds but i wanted to have this updated before i left for christmas vacation.

* * *

Kamui sighed as he looked around with a bored expression on his face. He had never in his dreams thought he would miss the days where he was running for his life. At least back than he had something to do..Sure he didn't miss captivity. Who would?..Still he couldn't deny he felt like he was missing something..He had hoped that working for Kurogane would at least prove some what fruitful..but so far it seemed like hardly anyone wanted to attack him or the twins.

"Whats with the face?" Fuuma asked as he leaned in for a kiss. Kamui only huffed.

"I am just so bored." Kamui confessed.

"Hun..if you are bored you could always come and..." Fuuma started lewdly only to get a glare from his love.

"Finish that..I dare you." Kamui warned.

"Well the other's are going to race...if you want to join..Thats what i was going to ask." Fuuma laughed.

* * *

A group of people crowded around the track as the event was about to start. "This was such a good Idea Kurgs." Fai cheered.

"Heh." Kurogane said simply as he straightend his sweatband. Yuui simply smiled weakly from where he was sitting wrapped in his big furry coat. His parents on either side. While he did not have the strength to join the race, he enjoyed the fresh air. "Just you wait Yuui, im going to win the race for you." Fai said cheerily causing the near mute Yuui to beam back at him.

"What makes you so sure you are going to win?" Kurogane demanded. "Just because I love you doesnt mean i am going to go easy on you!" he warned. "Besides you shouldn't be racing! You are 7 months pregnant!"

"Now..now don't fight..just try your best..that is all i ask." Yuui said weakly.

"They can try but i can assure you that they will be left in the dust." Watanuki boasted.

"You couldn't even run if your life depended on it." Doumeki dead panned.

"Shut up you big Oaf!"

"My..My..we haven't even started yet and things are already getting tense." Subaru said demurely with a soft smile.

"I know. How childish."Seishirou smirked slyly.

"kazahaya, make sure you get the camera ready for when i cross the finish line." Rikuo ordered flashing a smile.

"I will provided the twins don't distract me." Kazahaya replied already distracted as he feed one twin with one hand and rocked the other by pushing his foot against the baby carriage.

"Daddy..i want to race." Eriol asked hopefully as he pulled on Touya's shirt.

"Sorry little buddy. This is a big boys race. I need you to stay with your mommy." Touya said as he smoothed out his toddlers hair.

"Alright..." Eriol said with a sigh before going over to the benches to sit with his mother and the others.

"Come here my darling." Yukitto beckoned with a smiled and a wave of the hand. Once he was pulled into his lap he started to coo and tut over him. "No worries Eriol. Daddy just wants to show off."

"Aright you know the rules." Yuuko shouted gleefully so all could hear. "First one to make it around the track three times is the victor and will win a weeks paid vacation."

"Surprised you aren't entering." Syaoran chirped teasingly.

"Me Run?" Yuuko asked before laughing hysterically . "Please."

The runners got into position and were before the whistle even left Yuuko's lips. Kurogane growled as Fai tripped him on purpose. "YOU BASTARD!" he roared speeding up to catch up with the laughing blonde. "YOu can't catch me Kuro-pu!" He taunted causing Yuui to giggle softly from the stands where he sat.

Doumeki was just passing Kimihiro when he had to backtrack as he heard a concerning noise. The race was soon forgoten as he heard the wet retching cough that seemed to force its way out of his lovers throat as he bent over and held his stomach. "Kimihiro!" He yelled as he ran over. The others stopped running and turned back to see what the commotion was.

Watanuki didn't even notice the arms tenderly pick him up nor heard a voice asking him if he was ok. He didn' see the crowd gather around him and his stoic seme. All he knew was the darkness that was wraping him up in a painful unforgiving embrace.

* * *

Ashura glanced over at an unseen woman. "I see you could not help yourself and found yourself a new food source...and with that boy no less.." He said unemotionally.

"I had no choice. You and your buddies took all but an ounce of my life force. I had to feed." The lady countered angrily.

"Ooh but it was not our fault either." A shadow said with a smirk played on his face. "FOr you see my friend needed it more." With a board look on his face he looked over at a unmoving boy that looked an awful lot like syaoran that was suspended in a tank. "ANd of course to make an antidote for my bride. He is ill you see." He picked a picture of yuui out of his pocked and looked at it lustfully. "Soon my love you will see the error in your ways and come back to me."


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde groaned as the sun came up, rolling away from his two bedmates. He always woke up feeling horrible…but today, he was feeling like he was painted to the wall…maybe even one of the exhausted bedsprings that were starting to groan since they had bought it (and of course, since the bed was now supporting _five_ instead of _three_ every night). All he wanted to do was lay there, eyes closed, and dream of a better day…perhaps of somewhere that he wasn't sick, where he could be happy with his brother and his lover.

Of course, that wasn't reality, and Yuui was still here, feeling absolutely miserable. He placed his hands on his stomach, smiling down at it. For eight months, he was pretty bad off: he'd already on bed rest for the previous month and a half because of his illness, even though he wasn't going to have twins. He could only hope that the baby wouldn't be affected…if something happened to the innocent child within him, then he would never be able to forgive himself. Every day, he would poke and prod the child, make sure that it would continue to move, and then go back about his business as though nothing were wrong.

'_Everything is fine.'_ Yuui told himself, sighing mentally. _'After all, even if things take a turn for the worst, this one will have a caring father and uncle…they probably won't feel out of place at all. It'll be just like I was here.'_ He couldn't stop tears from pricking at the corners of his eyes, no matter how he told himself that he wasn't sad. He raised his arm to wipe them away…but suddenly, the urge to cough overtook his mouth and throat. With a great shudder, he felt something fly out of his mouth into his hand.

Just as Kurogane turned over to ask Yuui if he was alright, the male took his hand away from his mouth and saw that it was stained with bright red.

* * *

Watanuki stood with his back against the wall, breathing heavily. He'd just had this dizzy spell…and the world was ceasing to make sense. He waited until the ground stopped spinning beneath him to begin moving again, trying not to hurl. That proved to be a big mistake; as soon as he did, the earth decided to roll, and he was falling.

Warm arms caught him around the waist…arms that Watanuki would have known anywhere. "Get off of me, oaf." The male said coldly, squirming out of Domeki's arms as soon as he had the chance. However, his stupid legs decided that they weren't going to comply. He began falling again…and this time, Doumeki didn't catch him.

The glasses-clad raven ended up with a small bump on his head and some bruises...which, to his annoyance, meant an hour on the couch with Doumeki looking at them. He'd basically carried the other male over to the couch, threw him down, and began attacking the small wounds with pain medication and ointment.

The pain in the smaller male's body began to go away…but his heart was still throbbing painfully when he looked down at Doumeki. He could still remember the hurtful words that he'd said, the anger that had been between them only a short time ago. He would have done anything to get rid of this tension…but he didn't know how.

Luckily, it seemed as though Doumeki did.

"You should be more careful." The raven said quietly, sighing as he tended to his patient.

"I WAS BEING CAREFUL!" Watanuki retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you hadn't surprised me like that, then maybe I would be more careful…but of course, you've always got to mess things up." He snorted, looking away. "And another …thing…,"

Watanuki was now looking down at the most dejected looking Doumeki he'd ever seen. The male's eyes were downcast, and his whole face seemed to be covered in shadow. "I do mess everything up, don't I? Especially a few days ago…and now, you hate me. You won't even let me touch you." His voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper…yet the words had the power to completely shatter the glasses-clad males' heart in half.

"H-Hey…I-I was wrong for w-walking out on you like that, too…," It seemed as though saying what he did wrong wasn't going to help. So instead, Watanuki decided that he was just going to have to man up for once.

"Look, you idiot. I love you. I hate saying it, but I do. And no matter what you do, I'm still going to be stupid and love you. So don't get that mopey look on your face, 'cause you have me. I can't hate you…there's no way that could _ever _happen, Doumeki." His own voice had gone softer now; the raven was looking at him as though he'd suddenly grown a second head, and it was embarrassing him.

Before Watanuki knew what had happened, lips were enclosing his own, and they were locked in a passionate embrace. Doumeki was attacking his lips, and for once…the younger didn't try to fight it off. He melted into the kiss with a moan, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and resisting the urge to fight.

Without words, Doumeki had said everything that he needed to say. This kiss was _'I forgive you,'_, _'you are beautiful'_, and _'I love you' _all at the same time. As they took it further, the world melted around them…and for once, neither was worrying about the woman who had come between them.

It was the blissful, amazing eye in what was to become a category five hurricane.

* * *

"Optic nerve hypoplasia."

Rikuo and Kazahaya stared at Shuichirou Kudo in horror, their mouths agape. The brunette chanced a look at Ryo again, lying in his car seat with his brother. "H-How could this be?!" He demanded, wanting to slam his hands on something. "He was fine! We knew that he was fine! How could he suddenly just…," Kazahaya couldn't even finish his sentence. He just looked down at his knees in defeat, covering his eyes with his hands when he began to cry.

Ryo, the poor baby…he was blind, and somehow, Ryuu wasn't. Not even the doctor could explain it…they were identical twins, after all, and should have shared the same DNA. Yet, for some reason, Ryo's had messed up, resulting in this blindness…and Ryuu had absolutely nothing wrong. They'd figured out that something was wrong a couple of days ago, when they'd tried to start feeding Ryo…and he hadn't even registered that either one of his parents were there.

"Sometimes, these things just happen. It's best to try and do everything you can for your child, and hope that they can reach a mature age with the complications-,"

"_Hope_?!" Kazahaya demanded brokenly. "You just want me to hope that my baby is going to _live_?"

"Kazahaya…," Rikuo said softly, rubbing his husband's back. He turned his gaze to the doctor, but not before shooting one last look at his son…his poor son, who might not even know what his parents looked like, or what his own brother looked like. "Are you sure that there isn't anything we can do?"

"Positive. His optic nerves are under-developed…there's nothing that we can do."

They thanked the doctor and walked out after affirming that nothing else was wrong with Ryo. When they walked down to the car and strapped their sons into the seat, Kazahaya demanded that he put the afflicted child in. When he took the poor little boy out of his seat and strapped him in, he kissed the little baby on the cheek, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried not to cry.

Just to see, the distraught mother waved his hand over his child's unseeing eyes. He didn't even blink.

* * *

It had been fourteen horrendous hours. Kurogane was sitting in a chair between his blondes, holding their hands as they panted and tried not to scream. Both were suffering terribly, since they didn't want to try primary painkillers on Yuui (because of his curse) and Fai had refused his as well. But now came the hard part – the time to cut the babies out.

They put screens over the mothers so they couldn't watch themselves being torn open. Now, they were both given anesthesia so that they wouldn't feel the effects of the surgery, but both were obviously still in pain when it was administered. Kurogane was about to demand to know why it wasn't working…when suddenly the faces of the blondes relaxed, and their breathing began to lessen.

"Does it hurt?" Kurogane asked, earning two weary glances in return.

"Not as much now." Fai and Yuui said in unison, smiling at their raven. "It's better since you're here."

Kurogane smiled, squeezing their hands and watching in great interest as the doctors began to go to work. Since he was between the blondes, he wasn't in the way…and he got to stay and watch. Sure, he didn't like that they had to be cut open…but soon, he would be a father, and have two beautiful mothers and children to look after. He couldn't' wait for that part…especially since the last day had been so exhausting.

'_From now on, I am making sure that I won't impregnate them both at the same time.'_ Kurogane promised himself, sighing. _'You couldn't pay me enough to go through both of them hormonal and sick a second time.'_

The nurses on either side of them raised the babies out at the exact same time, and slapped their bottoms. Two beautiful cries rang out into the air, causing both of the mothers to cry…and even their father to tear up a little bit himself. "Mr. Suwa? Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" One of the nurses asked meekly, slightly afraid of the intimidating man.

Kurogane nodded, and cut Yuui's first, and then Fai's. The nurses then carried the babies away to clean them, and the others left behind sewed the twins up. Thankfully, they were all given a moment to be alone before the nurses came back with the babies; Kurogane kissed his blondes on the tops of their heads, grinning happily for the first time in forever.

"We're parents, Kuro-rinta." Fai said quietly when he kissed him, smiling. "I just wish that Yuui and I could be together…,"He sighed wistfully, looking at Kurogane pointedly. The raven rolled his eyes and ruffled the blonde's hair, looking behind him at Yuui.

"Guess I'd better get to work, then."

When the nurses came back in with the babies, Yuui and Fai's beds had been pushed together, and they were currently cuddled up together, recovering from the exhausting birth. They didn't say anything; they simply gave the babies to their respective mothers, making sure that they were strong enough before leaving them with a baby bin to put them in when they were tired.

"What are their names?" Kurogane asked softly, climbing up onto the bed in between his blondes so that he could see his new kids.

"Tamaki." Fai said happily, looking down at his baby boy. Bright blue eyes were opening now, and Fai shifted him in his arms so that his father and uncle could see him.

"Takumi." Yuui piped up, and both of the adults looked over at him. He was staring at his newborn son, looking completely exhausted as he gently stroked the baby's head. "My precious Takumi-chan." He whispered quietly. Kurogane barely had enough time to take Takumi from his arms before he fainted dead away, completely oblivious to the two who were screaming his name…and to his own baby, who began to cry as the warmth of its mama's arms was lost.

* * *

"He still can't move?" Chii asked Fai, watching as the blonde fed his child, Takumi waiting in the crib beside him for the next bottle.

"No. He's been completely bed bound since we got out of the hospital a week ago. The birth really took a toll on him and he's...," Fai choked, remembering what the doctor had said. His mother was instantly beside him, ready to take the baby if he couldn't hold him anymore.

"Hush now. Your little one needs to be fed, and you have to be strong." The mother said, running a hand through her son's hair. "I'll take Takumi so that you can spend time with Tamaki…I know that you haven't been getting to hold him enough lately, since you've had to take care of both of them by yourself." There was a bit of disdain in his mother's words that made Fai frown. He knew that Kurogane wasn't helping as much…but he also knew why.

"Yuui needs Kuro-min at his side, mom." Fai said softly, gently positioning Tamaki on his shoulder to burp him when he was finished with the bottle. "The least I can do is help them both out."

**Review for my lovely cowriter people..review**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok..so i am pretty much beating myself up...I deleted half this chapter and had to rewrite it...Can i at least have a few pity reviews?..but yea..this chapter was 2,000 words...Was...Stupid...chapter being errased...**

* * *

"What...are you trying to say Doc?" Kurogane growled as he held Yuui's limp hand. The blond had been in a coma for over 4 days now,leaving poor fai to watch not only his son but his twin's as well.

"The curse has progressed too far..and we really have no idea of how to cure him.. He is fading away even as we speak. If he is lucky..he may last 5..or 6 years tops..we need to know what curse he was given Suwa." Kakie informed him gravely.

"This must of been that bastards doing." Kurogane spat. It was not looking good..no one even knew if Ashura was dead ..or alive..but for Yuui's sake he had better be...and if he was Kurogane was going to tear him a new one and find out just what the hell he did.

"Don't worry Kitten I will save you." Kurogane vowed to the slumbering blonde before leaning in to kiss the blondes unresponsive lips. "I promise."

* * *

**4 years later**

"Mummy...why is unca acting like that?" a mini Subaru asked with wide eyes. A unamused Subaru looked down at his 3 and a half year old toddler. "Because Momiji Your Uncle Kamui can't seem to get along with your daddy..just pay them no mind." He said as he fixed his son's hair.

Less than a foot away Kamui and Seishiro were both competing to see which fighting moves were more important to the young children that were fidgeting nearby.

"We need to teach them the ways of the sword!" Seishiro argued. "Kurogane would want that way more than being taught to hit something."

"If you could fight quick enough a sword wouldn't even be able to hit you!" Kamui hissed. "Sides i could take the boss down within two seconds flat if i wanted."

"Honey...Don't you think..that since you are pregnant you should not be challenging anyone anytime soon..remember what the Doctor said." Fuma Reminded with a sweat droplet.

"I can do what I want when i want!" Kamui hissed.

"We don't want to fight." Takumi whined. His red eyes narrowed and his lips pursed showing clear signs of a temper tantrum on the way.

"Yea No fight! WE WANTS TA PLAY!" Tamaki screeched shaking his blond hair back in forth. As time went on The two four year olds truly became miniature versions of their parents. Tamaki taking after the their two mothers Fai and Yuui and Takumi looking very much like Kurogane did when he was his age..Spiky hair and all.

"This is boring." six year old Eriol complained as he pushed his round glasses up on his nose.

"Yea What Eriol said!" Ryu humphed next to his Blind twin Ryo who was playing with his hair. "Sides..Ryo want's to go swimming!" It seemed that over time Ryu had became more and more possessive over his weaker twin. He barely let anyone near him..going as far as to declare that he was even going to marry his twin someday when he got older..and declaring that he was Ryo's Knight. Ryo was his Princess after all..

"Life isn't just about You two!" Three year old Nami huffed as she pushed her younger brother Natsu away from her when he started poking her. "Stop it Natsu!" She screeched. "I will tell mummy and dadda!" It seemed that like their parents Kimihiro and Shizuka..they too had their little arguments.

Sakura and Syaoran's two year old twin sons Li and Hirase looked on unamused. Choosing instead to silently play with their toy soldiers.

"My...My..what is going on out here?" Fai asked warmly as he walked gracefully over to them in his elegant white furisode. Even his hair was up in a bun that was decorated with a dragon pin. "What is this talk about fighting?"

"Momma!" Tamaki squealed happily running over to him holding his hands up demandingly. Fai smiled softly as he bend down and picked the little boy up. "I think..it's time i take Takumi and Tamaki off your hands." Fai said lightly. "Sides I am sure Takumi would love to see his mommy wouldn't you dear?" Takumi's eyes lit up at the mention of his mother.

" Really Fai mommy!" Takumi asked hopefully. "I picked a Flower for him!" HE added as an after thought as he pulled the crumpled white daisy from his pocket. "Cans I gives it to him?" He asked wanting nothing more than to cheer up his mommy. IT was rare he saw his mom happy...or not in pain and it hurt him deeply...It almost seemed unfair that Fai mommy was ok but his Yuui mommy was not...It just wasn't fair..

"Bye Tak and Tam!" Ryo and Ryu called waving to their best friends.

"Oh ...and Kamui..please stop trying to teach them violence..they are still young." Fai requested before leaving with the two boys in tow.

"Ok...who wants to go swimming?" Subaru asked clearing his throught. The kids all cheered. "Ok go get your suits on." he said with a clap. The kids all obidently went off in diffrent directions to go get their swimming suites and floaties.

* * *

Fai led the two boys into the main house and headed into the master bed room Where Yuui was propped up with pillows. His hair lay limply and loose around his face. his face was thin and drawn in. Dark shadows were around his blue eyes..which still seemed to shine with brilliance and warmth. "My Takumi.." Yuui rasped weakly motioning for him to come over. "I haven't seen you since this morning come tell me about your day Honey."

With a big smile and the flower still clutched in his hand he clambered over and onto the bed making sure to be careful of jostling the bed and hurting him. "Look mommy I gots a pretty flower for you." He said sweetly as he handed it to him. Yuui took it from his son and held it tenderly. "Oh my Son..it is pretty! i love it thank you." He explained happily before coughing lightly. "It makes me so happy when i get gifts from you."

"I heard..that flowers can make people feel better...does it make you feel better mommy?" Takumi asked worriedly.

"Much better." Yuui lied wanting to assure his son. Just than Kurogane came in and saw the flower in his wife's hand and smirked. " FLowers! Little man are you trying to steal your mommy from me again" He teased ruffling the younger mans hair as Takumi protested.

"Daddy I wants a hug!" Tamaki protested also wanting attention. Kurogane nodded and picked them both up and setting one on each shoulder.

"No worries kids. YOu know daddy is strong enough to hold you both." he assured with a gruff laugh causing the two boys to giggle.

"Did...come back with any news?" Fai asked being vauge not wanting to alert the kids or have them worry. Kurogane stopped laughing and frowned.

"He is alive..we know that much..but he keeps eluding me..." Kurogane said gravely.

"You shouldn't be working so hard on that..I am alive..and fine for now..you need to worry about work as well." Yuui protested before coughing again into his hankerchef making sure to wipe the stray blood from his mouth.

"Stop it Yuui. I don't care about work..! I care about you! I promised I would find the bastard and I will!" Kurogane growled.

"So selfish Kuro-pu" Yuui whispered with a small smile.

* * *

sorry...it was longer..but i cant for the life of me recall what all happened..and it seems like a good place to end it for now..review?


	7. Chapter 7

\Hey i am still looking for a new co writer for this story. IF interesred please pm me. Know also that my previous co writer is back on here and you should go check out her story its really good.


End file.
